


Value Your Life

by whiteleander



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, I was meaning to write something like this for so long, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seb is a vamp, This is weird, Vampire Sex, Vampires, at least i was trying, but i like it, jealous Sebby, take this for halloween, this is intense at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteleander/pseuds/whiteleander
Summary: Vampires are real. They might not burn in the sun and their skin don't reflect light like diamonds do, but they do exist and they walk among us. One wouldn't even spot them because they just look like humans — only they feed on blood.Some kill people, some choose other methods. Like drug or prostitution, blood donors have their fair share on the black market, too. And you're one of them.You do it for the thrill, not just for the money, until one day you cross paths with a hundred year old vampire from Romania, and he teaches you how to value your life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay, okay. I'm pretty excited about this, cause I wanted to write about Vamp!Sebby for so long. I kinda like how it turned out, but it's also weird, and it's porn, ahem. (Maybe I should've gone for for the explicit rating after all...)
> 
> Anyway, this was written in first person (something I rarely do) but I just felt like it, idk??
> 
> Title and tags are lame, as usual. I'm sorry for additional typos, I'm having a migraine right now, so I don't trust my editing skils, and I can hardly see what I'm typing so... (And yeah, my eyes are also shit, that's what you get for writing smut all the time, you end up blind.)
> 
> Happy Halloween! (If you celebrate, I actually don't because it's not popular in my country, but I always fancied it and I envy Americans so much... But actually, I just needed an excuse for posting this, ehehe. I dont even dare to imagine with what I'm gonna come up for Christmas. ^^')
> 
> *All mistakes are my own, but I'll probably notice and correct them later. Or if I don't, you can come at me, I won't bite, probably just cry a little.

* * *

“Miss,” the security guard appears from behind a dark curtain, looking at me directly. I keep shaking, pressing my thighs together as I watch him in awe: this is the moment when he tells me if I get chosen to be the blood donor for tonight's special guest, or I should just go home because I’m eliminated.

 

All other girls are eyeing me, some jealous, some afraid, and some too confident that I could never beat them.

 

“You're next” is all the security guard says, then he disappears to where he came from.

 

I know I should get up and follow him but I still cannot believe that I just got into the next round. My legs all shaky as I stand up, the girls bitching behind me but I don't care.

 

My heart is racing as I catch up with the security guard; turns out he's been waiting for me a bit, then he starts walking, showing me the way without a word, escorting me through a long, shadowy corridor.

 

He suddenly stops in front of a door. Even if it's dark, and there's only dim light saturating the place with some dreamy orange colour, I still can see that it's a luxury suite, and I can't understand what's going on.

 

“Go in, he's waiting for you.” The security guard is just about to go back and leave me, but I grab his hand, all confused.

 

“Wait, I thought there was two more rounds in the election.” I say uncomprehendingly, my voice wavering with uncertainty. It's not that I mind winning but it's just damn odd and a bit suspicious.

 

“There was no need for that. He wanted you” is all the man says, then he leaves me alone.

 

The door opens for me as soon as the security guard disappears. It's clearly an invitation, and I've been waiting all week to get here… Still, I just can't believe I really won, my mind in a haze as I swallow and open the door further to enter the room.

 

But before I continue this story, I'll tell you how I even got here.

  
  


Vampires are real. They might not burn in the sun and their skin don't reflect light like diamonds do, but they do exist and they walk among us. One wouldn't even spot them because they just look like humans — only they feed on blood. Some kill people, some choose other methods. Like drug or prostitution,  _ blood donors _ have their fair share on the black market, too.

 

And I'm one of them.

 

First, I did it because of the money; I needed to pay for my education because I wanted to become an artist, but then my motives changed. I can earn a lot from letting a bloodsucker have a few pints a few times a week, but the main reason why I keep coming back is that I actually got hooked on it.

 

The way their canines punch those two holes in my skin and how they're feeding on me started to fill me with more euphoria than having sex ever did, so I became addicted to be a blood donor, and I needed to come back for more.

 

The blood donor business is clean and secure — accidents happen, of course, some people have died and some vampires had to pay the price, because the company likes to keep things safe, and death isn't good for business. Most people still don’t believe in vampires, others are protesting against them and even chase them, wanting to kill them.

 

And blood donors aren’t really praised either, this is why I never told anyone what I do for a living. (But actually, it’s kind of a second job, ‘cause I work in a cafe when I’m not taking my classes.)

 

I have a very good acquaintance in the company and I knew that a very special guest was coming: an almost hundred year old vampire from Transylvania, and I knew I had to meet him.

 

Yes, I got a little info about him, and I knew that it was going to be a male for sure, the single fact left me having wet dreams all week in the wait.

 

To be honest, I didn't have problems with female vampires, because being a blood donor isn't like being a whore; so sometimes I had a few female clients as well. I encountered some twisted ones from both genders — some of them liked to bite me on more private parts, such as my inner thighs or my breasts, and sometimes I let them, because it felt good and they payed extra.

 

Maybe I was lucky with my customers because none of them tried to force themselves on me sexually, nor I had any fatal incidents. As long as they payed me well and I enjoyed the whole thing, I didn't care where they sucked me and what genitals they had.

  
  


Talking about my special Romanian vampire again, you need to know why I went all heart-eyes about him, without ever seeing him actually.

 

Just like people, vampires have their own social classes. Some are more elite than others, depending on where they come from, how they turned and how polluted their vampire blood is. Since vampires originate from Romania, you could get my excitement upon hearing that one was visiting my town — I just needed to meet him, I wanted to be sucked by someone so pure and so ancient; I just knew it would feel like heaven.

 

My friend inside the corporation offered me help with the election and that he could get me into the top three but I refused. I only asked for one thing: changing my log because a blood donor only could get maximum three clients a month, depending on how much blood they needed, if they wanted to consume the amount they agreed on at once or have it distributed in lesser portions which meant more occasions in a month.

 

Fairly, this would be my actual fourth client this week if I won, because sometimes I let them drink from me outside the company when I needed the money urgently and they treated me well.

 

I was aware of the risks I took but I was healthy, and my clients never actually drank as much as they would've needed to survive, they just wanted a little warm blood from the veins, just for the thrill. And thrill I also had from letting a bloodsucker feed on me.

 

I didn't want to cheat in this contest (all the way), and to be honest, seeing the other candidates who were more beautiful than me, I doubted that this elite vampire would choose me. So when the security guard called for me, I actually thought I was going to piss myself from the excitement — I just couldn't believe that it was really going to happen.

  
  


As I enter the room, bitch black welcomes me, adrenaline filling me up as I keep walking inward, without actually seeing a thing. I'm starting to feel a bit uneasy, as if there's something wrong.

 

Maybe they figured that I messed with my records, or they know that I'm selling myself outside the company, and that means breaking my contract. Maybe they got my insider too, and I'm gonna be dealt with for good. Rules are important to the company, and I actually broke several main ones.

 

My fear and anxiety are reaching their peak as I hear a random noise from behind, but I don't scream. Not that I'm not scared, I just think screaming doesn't solve a thing, and it only makes you seem stupid, weak and helpless, and actually I hate to seem stupid, weak or helpless.

 

I hear some more noise, and I try not to flinch when someone flicks the switch, and there's yellowish light filling the room. My eyes hurt because of the sudden brightness, even though the lights are dim, it's still quite harmful to my sensitive eyes. When I open them and have clear vision, I spot a dark man sitting in an armchair in the corner of the small room.

 

I don't understand a thing; I could swear this was one of the biggest suites, yet it was smaller than my first actual room in a cheap, rundown flat in a dilapidated concrete apartment block.

 

My heart racing, my thoughts rushing back and forth in my mind as I keep staring at the stranger; there's some sort of darkness surrounding him, and actually I'm just so twisted and sick that it turns me on…

 

I would say something, anything, but I'm paralysed, captivated by steel blue eyes shining so bright — a pair of blue irises I have never seen before, their shade so exceptional and unique.

 

I don't know who this man is, I can't even see his face because he's in the darker side of the room, his face sheltered it's just his eyes that stare at me so intensely that I even forget to breathe. It's like he can read into the depths of my cursed soul and he knows everything about me. I even feel a bit lightheaded, my knees going weak.

 

The stranger speaks up on a language I can't understand, then he switches to English, luckily for me.

 

“You wanted to meet me,” his velvety voice makes my eardrums resonate in pleasure, the silk sound leaving goosebumps all over my arms and neck. “I'm here.” He opens his arms then, his lips forming a sly smile.

 

My head is on a roll, I just can't believe what he's implying. He can't be  _ that vampire _ ; my vampire from Romania, he doesn't even look like a stranger, his American accent so fluent there's no way this guy is truly from Transylvania.

 

It's like he can read my mind again, his grin goes wider he closes his eyes for a moment before letting out a short chuckle, making my legs tremble. Then his marvellous eyes are on me again, the steeliness of his blue irises flickering with playfulness, and once again, I forget to breathe.

 

“Do you need proof?” He coos. I can't even open my mouth to try to say something when he gets in front of me in less than a nanosecond, leaving me lean backwards. He's just so close and he's so tall, towering above me like a true god and I feel like losing my balance and tripping over, but I manage to stay on my two legs.

 

I still can't get a clearer picture of his features because the light is coming from behind him now, and I still can't see his face, but he looks damn  _ handsome _ from what I can tell; those vivid, steel blue eyes shimmering down at me with…  _ curiosity?! _

 

That's new. Most vampires usually look at me with thirst, rarely with lust, now there's this hundred-year-old soul, and he seems rather  _ interested _ in me, a dead boring, ordinary girl who has some silly kinks for bloodsuckers?

 

I'm just so intrigued, but the guy didn't pay for me to be so silent like a dead tree, so it's time for me to find my voice again and do what I always do.

 

(And to be honest, I shouldn't get flustered because of an ancient vampire — I've been a donor for a whole year, that counts as a professional now.)

 

“How do you want it?” I curse myself for my voice sounding so coarse, so weak. Afraid to look at this actual demigod, I'm starting to fidget with the buttons on my autumn jacket, only to see his hand swimming in my sight. He makes me stop, his hand sliding down inches away from me as if he’s actually caressing my aura, then his long fingers land on my chin, making me look up at him.

 

“I'm not gonna suck your blood tonight.”

 

“What?” I question him, a bit louder than I should.

 

Blood donors have to keep their manners, and I should never lose my head in front of a customer, but what he said just makes me so appalled, so upset and so frustrated that I cannot stay cool about it.

 

Especially, when I'm getting rejected like this.

 

“What's your problem? You creeps tend to  _ adore _ my blood, I only get praise from all my clients—” Looking in his eyes makes me clam up suddenly, I don't even know why.

 

_ Does he have some sort of mind control over me? The others— _

 

It can happen, he can make me even stop thinking, his pretty face suddenly seems stern, as if he’s actually angry. When I come to think about it, he made me shut up when I was talking about my other clients, so maybe he's the jealous type?

 

My senses whisper  _ trouble _ ; you can never get along with the possessive ones, but even if my instincts shout ‘Run!’, I just can't get myself to move, not when I'm yearning for this man so much, even if I’ve just met him, and his unwillingness to drink from me makes me suffer in the worst way possible.

 

His hand finding my face again, my eyes locked with his as he keeps caressing my face with his gentle thumb and fingers, making me shiver, his touch too fine, too  _ intimate _ , making my body react in an instant — something I haven't felt for a long time.

 

He parts his lips and I can get a glimpse of his white teeth, my neck actually itching I'm longing for his canines so much.

 

“Why are you so eager for this?” His talking like a lullaby, a sweet melody I could actually fall asleep to. “Don't you respect your life, throwing yourself away to monsters?”

 

“My clients were never—” My voice falters, the violent glance is back in his eyes again. So he's the jealous type after all.

 

“You should call yourself lucky you haven't met any real nasty ones,” he actually repeats my own thought, making my mouth all agape. He's staring at my lips, and I can't unnotice thick lust darkening his blue eyes, making his irises a more deeper grey, almost onyx.

 

“Don't you value your life? You don't wish to see the world, fall in love?”

 

“I don't have luck with love.” Totally forgetting about who I am actually talking to, I snort, making him raise his eyebrows.

 

“You shouldn't be surprised as long as you're searching it in a place like this,” he smirks then, and actually, I'm starting to have a bit enough of his wise, smart-assy monologue.

 

“I'm not searching for love here,” I retort, shoving his hand away, the hot-headed movement making both of us practically shocked.

 

_ Maybe if I anger him… _

 

His eyes flicker again, his strict face going all soft and smiley suddenly, his mood swings making my head hurt more than it does when I get my bills.

 

“Then what are you searching for?”

 

He steps closer, making me step backwards until my back hits the maroon walls. My heart palpitating, my breathing hitches having such a handsome and charismatic man — a hundred year old original  _ vampire _ — so close to me, his body grazing against mine as he puts his arms on my both sides, leaning against the wall next to my head.

 

“The better question is: why are you paying for me if you don't do anything with me?” Finding my bravery, I question him, which results in him raising one eyebrow now, looking at me all astonished and even impressed.

 

“I'm trying to understand you.”

 

“Ha! Of all vampires in Romania, did I really have to get the most philosophical one?!” I snort again, my words too brash as I'm losing my head, the frustration becoming too much for me to handle.

 

I fear the worst; he could actually snap my neck in an instant, yet I keep teasing him — am I out of my mind?!

 

He doesn't look angry however, making me more curious, and he seems so conflicted as if the gears are rolling in his head, trying to find out what to do with me.

 

“What do you want me to do?” He muses, pressing his hips against mine, my blood racing through my veins. “Piercing my long canines through your thin, fragile skin? Sucking your boiling blood until you pass out? Does that turn you on?”

 

His low voice way too erotic, he keeps grinding against me as he's talking. I'm heaving, I can actually feel how wet I'm getting, needing for more.

 

“Do you get yourself off thinking back to when you were being bitten? Touching yourself and wishing it was happening all over again?” His dirty talking too much for me to take, I gasp, moving my hips all instinctively, meeting his.

 

He leans even closer, his mouth grazing my earlobe, making my insides scream.

 

“Have you ever been fucked the way you truly needed to be? Rough, senseless, until you think you can't take it anymore? Your quivering body screaming for release, only to be destroyed more and more and more…”

 

I don't know when, but his left hand went down, caressing me all the way, and he's palming my breast now, my jacket all unbuttoned. I keep arching my back a little, pushing my chest forward so he can touch me better, and I'm moaning already.

 

“Fuck me,” I practically beg. Realising too late what I said, there's no coming back — he heard it, his sudden flinch a clear evidence, and when I look into his eyes, all shocked at myself, I can only see his deep dark orbs shining down at me, and when I spot my reflection in his black irises, I know I'm lost.

 

That was so easy, I sold myself without any serious resistance, ignoring my dignity. Being a blood donor is one thing, but being a slut is another.

 

Maybe I've been that thirsty after all? Being single for so long I didn't even realise what I was missing, trying to replace it with the joy I was getting from being a blood donor?

 

The man, whose name I don't even know yet is smirking, licking his lips as he's eyeing me, so much thirst radiating from him that I can't decide whether he wants to fuck me or suck my veins all dry…

 

“Both,” he grins, showing off his long canines, making me quiver. “I'm gonna teach you how to value your life.”

 

_ Holy shit. _

 

I feel like he can actually read my mind for real, his smirk upon my internal comment on his say makes me both wanting to run away and tease him more until he loses control and just takes me as hard and as cruel as possible.

 

One more thing about vampires is that they're really stubborn and they're true to their words, unlike most humans. So if they say they don't drink from you, they just won't. Another thing about vampires is that they're also very unpredictable, passionate and instinctive, and they can easily lose their heads, and they’re worse than humans. So if they say that they don't drink from you, it might happen that they just lose their head and they kill you, devouring your body in all the ways they can.

 

Looking at this vampire in front of me, I don't really know what to think of him, I don't even understand what he wants from me, choosing such an ordinary girl like me to have a little dirty talk with. Maybe that's all that he can do; maybe he's just a freak who pretends to be a hundred year old vampire, just to have a few shags?

 

I should be careful with my thoughts because he seems rather amused now, closing his eyes for a moment he's grinning to himself, and I'm actually damned to think that he looks just  _ gorgeous _ .

 

When he opens his eyes again, It can happen that his irises are even darker now, licking his upper lip as he's mentally undressing me with his captivating eyes.

 

“I wanted this room because there's no bed and I like fucking my woman against the wall…” His words making all muscles flinch and tingle in my lower abdomen, I gasp out loud. “What about you?”

 

“I-I don't know, I never had sex with another woman, let alone against a wall…” I try to joke, my voice annoyingly weak and a high-pitched mess.

 

He laughs again, that bubbling chuckle sending chills down my spine. He also says something in a language I again don't understand, making me a bit anxious.

 

“I like you,” he touches me then, just grabbing my jacket and taking it off of me, his movements slow and lazy, taking his time just to make me lose my head more.

 

“Are you a virgin?” His next question absolutely indiscreet, I frown, going all flustered and defensive.

 

“I'm not…” I snap back, my pride a bit hurt, but then I bite on my tongue, realising that I'm being too hot-headed again. “But I can pretend to be, if you—”

 

I shut up, again, and he's looking at me all furious, again. If I could just know what he truly wanted from me, my job would be a lot easier.

 

“How many suitors did you have?” He practically growls, throwing my quite pricy jacket on the ground, pressing his crotch against my thigh, his hands sliding up on my belly, up to my breasts.

 

“Why does that matter?” I manage to argue, even if I feel like exploding under his expert hands cupping my breasts as if he was just born to touch me, and I was born to be touched by him.

 

“I just wonder how I should take you.” He purrs, leaning closer until his full lips are mere inches away from mine, his warm breath grazing my skin.

 

“I thought you wanted to fuck me against the wall,” I tease, biting my lower lip. His eyes all obsidian, like a black hole sucking me in, and I'm getting inescapably and hopelessly lost in them.

 

His beautiful lips form a wide smile again, making my heart skip a beat.

 

“I knew you were the right one,” he murmurs. What he says boosts my confidence, but I don't have time to be all boastful because he presses his soft lips against mine, and I moan out loud already, realising how much I actually missed this.

 

Forgetting about myself for a moment, I put my arms around him, squeezing his shoulders and his arm muscles, but he grabs my hands, and  pins them against the wall.

 

“Keep your hands away until I say otherwise,” he smirks, holding down my hands first. Then he lets go of me, his full attention on sucking my jawline, and I have to clench my fists and use all my mental energy to keep my hands in the same place and not let my fingers tangle in his dark locks.

 

“Good girl,” he purrs erotically in my ear, biting on my earlobe. “I might reconsider and taste that delicious blood your clients like to praise so much.” His voice hitting my eardrums directly, I'm practically convulsing, my pussy going all moist.

 

He doesn't hesitate, grabbing the hem of my pullover and pulling it up, then over my head, making my neat bun a real mess. I spent like fifteen minutes doing that shit and making it look nice on my head, now he really had to just ruin it?

 

“I like your hair,” he reads my mind again, making my jaw drop on the floor as he's letting my hair fall on my shoulders, his fingers tangled in it. “I wonder what it would be like burying my face in it.”

 

The sounds that leave my throat are beyond description, making me feel like I’m the most unattractive human being ever.

 

He's murmuring more things I just can't comprehend, his mouth on mine again, while his hands disappear under my white tank top, pulling it up as he's caressing my heated skin — even if my mind is in a haze, I still know what he's going for, and when he reaches my tits, pulling my top over my bra and admiring my lingerie with sincere appreciation, I realise that I didn't just bump into the most philosophical vampire, but he knows his way around women for sure, and he's even got the best fashion taste as well.

 

“This is my favourite thing humans have ever invented,” he purrs, lowering his head and burying his face in between my breasts, he scrunches his nose a bit smelling my skin, and I couldn't be more relieved that I shaved and had shower before coming here, even using that special body lotion my best friend brought for me.

 

His good-smelling hair only a fingerbreadth away from my chin, I have to fight off my desire for trailing my fingers in his dark locks.

 

He proves to read my thoughts again; I can feel his lips forming a smile as his mouth is on my skin, just when I was suffering to keep my hands down, having them hanging on my sides because I couldn't keep them up any longer.

 

His own hands trail down on my sides, grabbing my hip as he's kissing my breasts, drawing me closer. Staying still is the hardest thing for me to do as I'm getting more and more aroused; the urgent need for release becoming a gentle burn in my lower abdomen now as he changed to a much more romantic foreplay.

 

Once he talks dirty, saying things like fucking me against the wall, then he just says stupid things like burying his infuriatingly pretty face in my hair, and he leaves tender kisses on my breasts now…

 

_ Who's this guy and why is he like this? _

 

“I'm the worst thing that's ever going to happen to you,” he answers my thoughts again, and I feel so dizzy that I wonder if it's because he's digging in my brain. Then he's grinding against me, his lust forming a tent in his pants, making me want to scream out loud as his erection grazes my thigh through the thick fabric. “Now let's get rid off all of your clothes, I'm growing impatient.”

 

And I just lift my arms up to help him pull my tank top over my head, and he doesn't even have to ask. The cheap piece of clothing lands on my jacket, my hair all disheveled.

 

He growled that he was getting needy just seconds ago, but he stops now, staring at me all adoringly, as if I was an actual goddess and he’s worshipping every inch of my body. He seems playful again, pulling the bra straps down my shoulders, intensely admiring what's in front of him, taking in the sight as if he's revering a really precious painting from a famous artist.

 

“I don't even know what to do with you,” his jade eyes locked with mine, my mouth goes all dry hearing his shaky voice. “One night just isn't enough…” His enticing lips charming my trembling ones, his tongue forces his way in between my lips, discovering my mouth and curling against my tongue in a lustful tango.

 

Meanwhile, his hands are doing their own thing, unclipping my bra and soon it lands on top of my shirt, my clothes forming a pile. I'm standing here half naked, and I'm having goosebumps because it's a bit chilly (and his body temperature is colder) and I'm just too excited.

 

He retreats his tongue and unseals our lips, just to take a small step back in order to take a look at my shirtless upper body. I actually blush and have to look away because I'm a bit self-conscious, thinking that I'm not good enough for him (he must've been with a lot of women before), but he grabs my chin gently, making me look in his eyes as he's telling me something I can't understand again, but it makes me shiver, wintry thrills travelling down my spine upon his incomprehensible words.

 

“You're beautiful,” he compliments me, drawing me closer for a quick kiss, his hands trailing down to my belt. “I need to see you all clotheless…” I watch him as he speaks, too enchanted by his mouth moving as he's forming the words, the movement of his lips feeling like an entrancing dance.

 

He smiles again, kissing my chin, down my neck and moving lower and lower, his hands caressing my lower abdomen as he's taking it slow now, in contrast to what he said previously. I draw my head backwards and the back of my head collides with the wall as I go breathless, all sensations tearing me apart as he's kissing his way down on me.

 

Reaching my belly button, he puts his tongue out and licks it, making me shiver.

 

“Please…” I can't stay still, the unbearable burning in my core destroying me completely.

 

He doesn't respond, he just takes off my jeans, pulling them down my legs slowly but firmly, kissing my thighs and teasing me as he helps me step out of my jeans.

 

He suddenly stops and I get confused, but looking down I realise that he’s noticed the not yet healed bruises on my inner thighs; the two-holed bite marks a clear evidence of how I got them.

 

I get quite scared trying to predict his reaction. Things have been going so well so far, I need to have his pretty face in between my thighs, and I didn't want to ruin it.

 

Silence is cutting in my skin, I part my lips to say something but then he just puts his mouth on me again, lifting my leg up he's kissing my inner thigh, biting it a little and sucking on the sensitive skin I'm sure he will leave some nasty hickeys.

 

Doing a half circle, he's kissing my skin right above my sex now, his right hand sliding up my left thigh as he's moving to left with his mouth. He bites my other thigh a bit more roughly, while his palm finds my entrance, rubbing me slowly. His one finger gets lost between my folds, my panties still on me, the material causing a burning friction down there.

 

“You're so wet, I wanna taste you…”

 

And before I even form any coherent thoughts, he just rips off my panties, his beautiful face disappearing between my thighs as he lifts me up and makes me sit on his shoulders, holding me steady with his right up on my ass while he's leaning against the wall with his right.

 

“Oh god!” Orgasm hits me already as his expert lips are doing true magic, his tongue sliding between my folds and penetrating my yearning hole as deep as he can, curling his tongue up, teasing. He removes his tongue then, only to replace it with his long fingers, fucking me cruelly as he's sucking on my clit.

 

I feel like falling down from the clouds after I reach my high, I would actually fall off of his shoulders, collapsing on the ground if he weren't holding me strong with two hands now, drawing my pussy even closer as he's kissing my throbbing core, soothing me until I can function again.

 

_ “ _ Delicious,” my juices glowing on his cherry lips, I'm about to pass out, my body still shaking as he slowly lets go of me, putting me on my feet and standing up.

 

“I want to taste your blood too, but you need to work for it,” he murmurs, then, killing me all the way as he steps back and sits down in the armchair, drawing me between his legs.

 

I'm a bit nervous because I never actually gave a blowjob to anyone (and that's the reason why my previous boyfriend dumped me), everything I knew about it was either from my best friend or from porn blogs.

 

Yet, in contrast to when I was with my ex-boyfriend, I want this now, although maybe he's just making me want it?

 

I look up at him all curious, just to have him react something, but his steel blue eyes captivate me in a matter of a second again, making me forget about anything else and leaving my brain empty. He keeps caressing my face, putting his thumb inside my mouth, and he doesn't even have to ask, I start to suck on it in an instant, maintaining eye contact with him as I'm acting like I'm doing it on his penis.

 

His eyes pop wide open, his lips part and he's heaving, making me filled up with some dark joy that I'm actually doing it right. His left hand slides down to his fly, unzipping his black jeans and taking his dick out.

 

I stop sucking his thumb immediately because even if it's dark in the room, I can still see how big and thick he already is, my lower belly twitching at the thought of his veiny dick sinking inside me…

 

“Not yet,” he's taking his cock in his hands, jerking a bit. Meanwhile he draws my head closer until I'm between his thighs. “Now show me how humans can suck,” his dirty words sending off a wild explosion in me, I open my mouth, taking the tip in, tasting him and sucking on him gently while I'm rubbing my tongue all over his tip, leaving him drawing his head backwards and closing his pretty eyes.

 

Seeing him actually enjoying what I'm doing fills me up with a sort of ecstasy I've never felt before, making me feel like I'm a lewd goddess. I eventually get much braver, using my hands even and trying to take him as deep as I can, licking his length all along and biting on him while massaging his balls.

 

“Oh, god, you're so fucking good,” he groans as pre-come sprinkles in the back of my throat, the saltiness a bit strange and I have to hold back coughing. It would be so bad for me to ruin my sexy moment, wouldn't it?

 

He pulls me up to kiss me, holding me on his lap while he's still fully clothed and I'm bare like a newborn, his pulsing penis pressed against my leg.

 

He's kissing me for a while, all soothing, then he stands up with me, putting me on my feet.

 

“I want you to undress me. Slowly,” he commands, the authority in his voice making me tremble like a helpless leaf falling off a tree branch. To be honest, I couldn't undress him faster even if he wanted me to, because I'm always a bit clumsy, and my hands are just shaking so much that I'm glad if I can unbutton his shirt for the first try.

 

I'm taking my time however, admiring how he looks and checking him out while removing his clothes. I have to pull his shirt down his muscled arms and he's not really helping me, standing still, apparently too amused seeing me suffer. I stand on my toes sliding the shirt off of his shoulders, down his arms, and when our bare chests collide, his nipples grazing mine, I swear I could shout from all the sexual tension I've been holding inside, whether I’ve just had the best orgasm in my life or not.

 

His shirt falls on the ground with a blunt thud, the light noise sounding like a distant rumble in the silence. It's only his slow, rhythmic breathing and my own wild heartbeats that I can hear.

 

I'm so eager to move on to removing his pants but I like what's in front of me, and I'm sure as hell going to take my time, especially that he wanted me to go slow. So I'm admiring his torso, first with my eyes only, wetting my lips watching his muscles, and then I dare to put my thirsty hands on him, so enchanted to watch him twitching under my touch.

 

I keep going lower, caressing his lower abdomen. I even tease a little, enjoying so much when his breath hitches whenever I'm dancing with my fingers on the hem of his belt, only to retreat my fingers and keep caressing his heated skin right above the waist of his jeans.

 

When I feel like I've had enough of this game, I bite my lip, finding his buckle and undoing his belt fast, then I realise that his dick is still out, all thick and beautiful, waiting for attention, and I—

 

“Not now,” his husky voice is saturated with some extreme filth, his authority showing again, making me even wetter.

 

So I just shove his jeans and boxers  down, kneeling down and helping him to step out of the unnecessary pieces of clothing. I'm in the perfect position to suck him again, it actually surprises me how much I want him to fuck my mouth, but then he leans down to grab me, pulling me up all rushed. He puts his strong arms around me as he's guiding me, pushing me backwards, so careful about not letting me fall because I can't see where I'm going, although I know it.

 

My legs collide with the armchair, a little pain hitting me, but he's kissing me again, making me forget about the whole world.

 

“Now I'm gonna show you how I like it,” he  purrs in my ear, then he turns me around and makes me kneel on the armchair. There's so little space that I can't even imagine how we won't fall off here. I'm holding onto the back of the armchair, trembling in anticipation as he's coming behind me, his greedy hands sliding up on my sides, to my breasts.

 

I can feel his dick grazing my thighs, I'm so wet it's insane, yet I scream out loud when he penetrates me roughly, taking my body with no hesitation, not even giving me time to adjust he's thrusting in and out, making me shudder in pleasure already.

 

“You're such a whore, don't you,” his mouth on my shoulder, he's kissing his way up to my neck, his teeth scratching my skin sometimes, making me yearn for more, and I just want him to suck me already. But he keeps going higher, kissing along my jawline instead. “I swear I could eat you alive,” he whispers against my skin as he keeps fucking me steady, my eyes roll to the back of my head as I'm nearing my high.

 

I close my eyes, chanting “Yes, yes” as he keeps hitting my sweetest spot, when he grabs my chin, turning my head until I can look into his eyes which are darker than pure graphite.

 

“I will make you mine but only if you promise me that you won't let others suck your blood ever again.” The possessive freak is back, but how could I think clearly and say no when his slick penis is about to tear my insides and it feels so fucking good?

 

So I just nod, my eyes closing again as I'm close, I'm really, really close, but he grabs my hair with his right hand, pulling it until I look at him again, all yawning.

 

“Yes! Oh fucking yes! I promise…”

 

And I shutter into a million pieces, my walls clenching around him as I come, and everything is too much… Then I can feel a sharp pain on the left side of my neck, the familiar throbbing feeling taking over. Yet he keeps hitting my g-spot and I can't take it anymore as he keeps pushing in and out much slower but not at all gently, my orgasm destroying me as my senses are overloaded, all small sensations sending me over a cliff until I fall down, hitting the solid ground too abruptly.

 

I'm trying to get away from him, the pleasure too much, but he keeps me steady, switching to a more cruel pace punishing me for trying to escape. I can't breathe while he's fucking me wild, my body too sensitive, a few drops of my blood sliding down on my neck to my breast.

 

I don't know how much he drank from me because I couldn't pay attention but I'm starting to feel so lightheaded, and I know that it's from the too sudden and too much blood loss.

 

He then randomly releases me, my neck in a pain as soon as he removes his canines, and once again I'm reminded how I hate this part when the anaesthetic phlegm from the vampire’s teeth doesn't soothe the ache any longer.

 

He grabs me, his dick still inside me he makes me turn a bit so I can look at him; my blood dripping down his desirable mouth is oddly the sexiest damn thing I've ever witnessed. Then he pulls me closer, making my waist cry out as I'm twisting myself while he's kissing me, the metallic taste of my own blood filling my mouth.

 

It's so weird, and I feel a bit nauseous first, almost having the urge to vomit, and I'm afraid of it because it was one of the main rules not turning anyone from the blood donors into a vampire.

 

“Relax, this is not gonna turn you,” he coos. I still have my concerns because I know about the hidden surveillance cameras that are in every room, in case things would go sour, but then he slides his tongue in my mouth, doing real magic with me and once again I'm above the clouds.

 

His hands all over me, he grabs my ass and smacks it a bit, making me wonder but it's just so damn sexy that I wouldn't complain…

 

And to be honest, what's that little tingling feeling compared to having your blood sucked four times a week?

 

I'm being careless with my thoughts again, because he smacks my other ass cheek harder, making me gasp in his mouth while he's still sucking the life out of me, and he even bites my lower lip, bruising my skin. He then grabs me and tilts me to the other side, finding my other shoulder, kissing it the same way as before…

 

Suddenly I'm getting all suspicious, trying to get away again, only to be held strongly by his firm arms, his muscles flexing while holding me down. I know I will eventually only make it worse with resisting, but now I'm terrified of him sucking me twice in a night — that would be like the fifth time altogether, and I truly felt like dying when he did it the first time, going through all that once again would eventually kill me for sure…

 

_ I'm gonna teach you how to value your life _ , his words echo in my head, and I can't actually decide whether it's some sort of vampire telepathy shit or I'm just recalling what he said.

 

His mouth still on me, he's reaching my neck and I flinch, so horrified of the inevitable. His mouth is  _ there _ , but he's only teasing me, kissing my sensitive skin all gently and even if I know it's just a trick, my body is betraying me, because I'm shivering again, my body reacting to his touch.

 

His left hand sliding down on my upper body to find my clit, he's rubbing it so sweetly that it's making me moan, his still hard rock length ghosting over my throbbing entrance, pushing inside mercilessly, sliding in and out, hitting all the best spots all over again.

 

I'm soaring up, my orgasm building up in me, but I can't just fall down because he will bite me again, and I won't take that now…

 

“Please,” I'm sobbing, trying to make him change his mind. “I'm not gonna do it again, I learned the lesson.”

 

“Shh, it's okay,” he purrs, his deep voice making me shiver all over again. “You can't promise me that because you're addicted. And I'm gonna give it to you.”

 

And he steadies his pace, wrecking me again, his long canines sinking into my skin and I cry out but he covers my mouth, fucking me hard and senseless as he's devouring me all the way.

 

I'm a trembling mess, I don't even have the energy to cry or shout anymore, pleasure coming in waves, making me drown. I reach my final high, and so does he, he freezes as he empties himself inside my clenching walls, my pussy all sore, my neck hurting as he removes his teeth. I feel like falling, then hitting the ground so hard that I break through it, sinking into emptiness…

  
  
  


I feel like flowing but I can't be in water, the cool October air grazing my skin. I'm half asleep, half awake, and it's like someone's carrying me somewhere. Then I sink down onto something so soft and so warm, a body ghosting over me.

 

Inapprehensible words pour down on me, surrounding me as a blanket, then I can feel warm, moist lips kissing my forehead, soft fingers brushing the hair out of my face all gently.

 

“You should rest all day tomorrow, eat and drink a lot,” a familiar voice sounds up, making me wake up fully but when I force my eyes open, it's all darkness in my own room and I'm alone.

 

“Maybe it was just a dream,” I mumble in a weak voice, reaching for the water on the nightstand. I drink the whole glass, wiping my mouth with my hand, then lie down. I fall back asleep soon, never waking up whenever a dark shadow enters my room, just to check on me and filling up my empty glass.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A little more rambling:
> 
> I was struggling to decide about Seb's age in this one, first I wanted him to be more thousand years old, but then I couldn't stop thinking about Bucky, and I had a really huge dilemma cause I'd love to see a vamp!bucky too, but I didn't want to rewrite it, and mostly, I couldnt decide if I wanna write this with Seb or Buck-Buck, so I leave it to your own imagination since I didnt name him actually.
> 
> (Actually, one of my test readers -- or are those first readers, or what?! -- specifically Wanda, said that the male character even could be Hiddles, like Adam from OLLA, so interesting... Take what you want, haha. But if I ever write a sequel to this, I'm gonna name him, and it's gonna be Seb. ^^')
> 
> Oh, about the blood donor expression... I wanted to come up with something rad that was never done before, but I'm really lame at naming things, so I typed the first, shittiest thing I could think of. (While writing this, I sometimes felt like I wannabe YA writer, who's so eager to write a bestseller, and some parts feel just so gimmicky for me, idk...
> 
> Another tricky part: I tried to do a little research about blood, and how much blood a person can lose without it being severe, and I tried with the maths part too, but I suck both at maths and biology, so bear with the bullshit I managed to write here. (The biggest bitch in writing is doing research, and I hate it, and I leave it out whenever I can, so I just end up writing my own version of things, cause I'm reckless like that. But hey, anything can happen in fiction, right?)
> 
> Oh, I know Seb technically isnt from Transylvania, but that's the most famous place vampires originate from, so I was bold enough to mix things up.
> 
> Oh about the eyes, there are times when Seb's eyes look quite brownish and dark, and those moments are so exotic, I just had to describe them, so that's why I was black-eyeing so much.
> 
> before I forget: I didnt describe Seb so much because I was unable to settle for a Seb look, so I also leave it to your imagination.
> 
> Oh and the falling down parts in the chair toward the end were metaphorically, not literally. Some of my test readers was confused by those, so I thought I would mention it, cause I liked that simile and I didnt want to delete it.
> 
> I think that's all. I feel like this still needs some hardcore editing, but I didnt want to sit on it anymore, so I leave it as it is, however creepy and weird it may be.


End file.
